Hope & Jumpy Dream Team
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Base off of Mario & Luigi Dream Team with Pokemon and Hero 108 in it. Big Green was invited to the Pi'illos Island, which was said to have the powers to enter others' dreams, but suddenly, the commander was sucked into one! Now it's Hope's and Jumpy's time to save him.
1. Chapter 1

_One day..._

A yellow and white blimp with hints of blue fly across the sky, going towards a military base that look like a large turtle shell. On the blimp was a magnezone, two magneton, and three magnemite.

_At Big Green in the Hidden Kingdom..._

The blimp went to the entrance of the military base. A red carpeted bridge from the blimp extend out to the entrance.

_An invitation to Pi'illo Island was delivered in style._

On the magnezone's head was a letter. The pokemon went into the entrance and float towards the commander's room. Commander Apetrully was stacking a banana pyramid until... "Magnezone!"

Apetrully screamed at the sound of the pokemon and fell into his now banana pile. He poke his head out of the pile and notice the pokemon with the letter. He took the letter and open it. It said...

_-To Commander Apetrully and his Members- An island of luxury awaits: **Pi'illos Island! **Our staff wishes to wait on you! Come! Take a vacation with us! -From the Pi'illo Island Proprietor_

"That sounds exciting!" Apetrully happily said.

A few day later...

_The commander and his members decided to take the trip to the island._

The blimp came back to Big Green for the members. Apetrully, Woo the Wise, Lin Chung, Sonia, Mr. NoHands, and Mighty Ray walk aboard on the blimp.

_But little did they know what awaited them there..._

_Oh, yes! Of course! We can't forget these two!_

A pink and white monkey with a big, white heart mark on her chest happily aboard on the blimp. This monkey is name Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short. On her head was a pink hat with a white heart that have a pink H in it.

The bridge of the blimp started to withdraw as a white rabbit with black markings and red eyes try to get on the blimp, but he didn't make it. Hope screamed and try to grab him when she notice he was kind of hopping in midair until he grab the edge of the blimp. Hope sigh of relief. This rabbit's name is Jumpy Ghostface, also known as the Rabbit King. On his head was a black hat with a white circle that have a black J in it.

"I can't believe you can do that." Hope said.

The blimp flies away to its island. On the blimp, Woo the Wise said, "Pi'illos Island... Hm... Can't say I've heard of it..."

Woo turn to Apetrully and said, "Commander. I feel uneasy about this trip. We still have time! Let's return back to Big Green!"

The six pokemon screech at the inventor, scaring his clothes into popping up like a umbrella. Then he quickly push his clothes down and hide behind the commander. The magneton and the magnemite brought a TV and a person appear on the TV's screen.

The person was a male, about the same size as Woo the Wise. He wore a cream color lab coat, a blue sweater, blue jeans, and small and round sunglasses that were really dark so they can't see his eyes. There were yellow and black striped cones that poke out of his curly, cream color hair. One thought came to Hope's mind when she saw him: _He looks like a mareep._

The members of Big Green surround the TV.

"Oh! Who's this?" Apetrully ask.

"Yes, hello. Nice meeting you." The man said in a rather sleepy tone. "I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island. I am Dr. Snoozemore anzzz... zZz..."

Soon, he fell asleep, making the others confuse.

"Is he... asleep?" Mr. NoHands ask.

Dr. Snoozemore woke up with a "Oops!"

"Please excuse me... As you make have guessed, I am researching the science of sleep." Dr. Snoozemore explained. "Yes and on Pi'illos Island... There's a special power that makes you sleep soundzzz... zZz..."

Once again, the doctor fell asleep.

"Not again." Mighty Ray groaned. "Hey, wake up and tell us already!"

The doctor woke up and said with a smile, "Mm-heh heh... This is no time for lecture. Please relax until you reach the island. Mm-yes. Please relax with the dog and the other passengers and that OTHER passenger. He is VERY interesting... Mm-Heh."

The pokemon took away the TV as it shut off.

"The other passenger?" Lin Chung said, confuse.

Before anyone could say another word, a black pillow fell out of no where and land in front of the group. On it looks like a blue eye.

"A pillow?" Hope said, tilting her head a bit.

A black smoke came out of the pillow and a pair of black, skinny arms came out of it. A dark beam was shoot out of the hands, knocking First Squad, the pokemon, and the commander off the blimp while Hope and Woo cling onto the ropes that connects the balloon to the rest of the blimp. Luckily, Jumpy was holding onto the edge of the blimp and was able to see what happens next. A black creature came out of the pillow.

The creature was shadow-like with a white, fog-like substance around its head like hair that covered one of its blue eyes, a red spiky growth around its neck, skinny arms, a slight appearance of a hourglass figure and long black tatters that hang from its shoulders. It looked like a old, ripped cloak yet like a ghost too.

"Finally! I'm actually able to fight something!" Hope shouted, jumping in front of the creature. "I'm not sure if that's good or not."

* * *

Hope was about to fight when Woo the Wise came to her, despite the creature in front of them.

"Hope, would you like me to teach you some of the basics of fighting?" Woo ask.

"Sure, since I don't really fight that often." Hope said.

"Good."

Hope ran up to the creature and jump on its head. Luckily, its not a ghost. Woo the Wise ran up to her and ask, "Hope, would you do that again?"

"Uh... I guess." Hope said, tilting her head a bit.

Hope ran up to the creature and was about to jump on its head when everything froze. Woo came and shouted, "HOLD IT! Wait a minute, everything is."

"I mean, Hope, try jumping again after hitting the bad guy." Woo said.

Everything started to move and Hope did what she was told. She jump on the creature twice with a flip, doubling the damage. Once Hope land on the ground, her jaw dropped when she saw the creature turn into many, little orbs of black fog, each having a blue eye like the creature.

"WAIT!" Woo shouted as everything froze again. "Hope, try jumping over the fog to dodge them."

Everything begin to move again. Hope was able to jump over the fog, sometimes jumping on top of them, damaging them and reforming them. When the creature went back to normal, Hope was able to jump on its head twice. That's when Hope won the battle.

Before Hope have time to celebrate her victor, her pink eyes notice the creature was floating up and hit one of the ropes of the blimp, which broke.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" First Squad, Hope, Apetrully, and Woo the Wise screamed as they fall down, some of them clinging to each other for dear life.

The magnezone, magneton, and magnemite came with the TV. The TV turn on with Dr. Snoozemore, and he said, "Next stop, Pi'illos Island!"

The pokemon fly away as we see the balloon heading towards a island that must be the Pi'illos Island. The balloon got closer and closer to the island until everything suddenly turn black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumpy toss and turn as he lay on the ground of the Pi'illos Islands. Apetrully, First Squad, and Hope stood in front of him.

"Wow. He's having quite a nightmare." Mighty Ray said.

"He've been sleeping after Dr. Snoozemore told us about the Pi'illos Islands." Lin Chung said.

"Alright. You pokemon watch over him," Hope said, pointing at the pokemon who brought them the TV. "I have a feeling he'll be out for a while."

"Magenton..." Two of the pokemon said, as six of them look over the rabbit.

"Alright. Let's go." Hope said, as she, First Squad,Woo the Wise, and Apetrully walk away.

Before they were able to walk away, they were met by some pokemon.

"Welcome to Pi'illos Island! Let us start by taking you to Pi'illo Castle!" A bulbasaur said.

"Pi'illo Castle?" Hope said.

"There seems to be a castle for everything." Mighty Ray whispered to no one in particular.

The pokemon started to walk away until Woo said, "Wait! I understand that the Proprietor is Dr. Snoozemore, right? Commander Apetrully and some of the members of Big Green travel far from here and he's not here to greet us? How rude of him."

"Please, relax." Apetrully said to the scientist. "I believe he had something to take care of first?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he's on many errands and would be able to see you in person." The charmander said.

"So, why isn't he here? When will he return?" Hope ask, letting her tail curl into the shape of a question mark.

"Well, he said he's on business errands, but I'm sure he'll come back." A squirtle said to them.

"We'll wait for you down the road." The bulbasaur said, as the three pokemon leave.

As the Big Green group walk down the road, where they saw some more pokemon who cheered as they come, Hope suddenly ask, "Do you think Jumpy is okay? He've been knocked out for quite a while."

"I'm pretty sure he is. He been through a lot of dreams before, so he'll be okay." Mr. NoHands said.

"Oh yeah, you told me of that time. You guys have told me a lot of your stories and adventures." Hope said, remembering the stories she have been told before with a smile on her face.

"By the way, what's with you and Jumpy and those hats?" Mighty Ray ask.

"I think it's cute and Jumpy likes how it looks on his head." Hope said.

"Oh... Weird."

Hope's tail started to swing side to side when she and her friends were able to see the end of the road. She can be sometimes the life of the party depending on what it is. The Big Green group stop in place when they found themselves at an area with a stage.

"We're just in time." Apetrully said. "There's something going on here."

On the stage that was surrounded by pokemon was a meloetta in her aria form.

"Pokemon! You wish to see zee Pi'illo Castle, honh?" The meloetta said with a French accent, sounding like she's singing.

The crowd around the group cheered for joy.

"You desire... Zee coins?" The meloetta ask with a smile.

Once again, the crowd of pokemon cheered.

"You feel... Zee passions?"

The crowd cheered once more until Mighty Ray shouted, "Just get on with it!"

"I'm guessing coins are this place's currency." Woo said.

"Zen off we go! Zee 612th, PI'ILLOS ISLAND WELCOME QUIZ!" The meloetta shouted, letting the crowd cheer louder than before.

The green pokemon notice the Big Green group, float down, and went up to them.

"Allez! Let us not delay, honh? Zis is the Pi'illos Island's Welcome quiz. I am, how you say, zee MC... I am also zee tour guide girl. Zat pokemon in zee green, white, and black. Oui! Zat is moi, Melody Etta Madame. Welcome incroyable Commander Apetrully! And other, less incroyable peoples, also." She said.

First Squad and Hope sighed. It was kind of surprising since the pokemon of this place only knows about Apetrully since he is the commander of Big Green, but...

"For Pete's sake, we're First Squad. We practically saved the Hidden Kingdom hundreds of times." Mighty Ray murmured, then got his side elbowed by Hope.

Then Hope noticed Melody floating towards her.

"Honh? Ah! You over there!" Melody said.

Hope look around, then pointed to herself in confusion.

"Yes. You! In zee pink with zee white heart... Oui, I felt that I heard of you somewhere before, vous and moi." Melody said.

"What?" Hope said, very confuse.

_How does she know about me? I never seen her before in my life and I'm not famous in anyway. I think. Anyway, I only know one meloetta and she doesn't have a French accent like her. _Hope thought.

"But zis does not matter... For now is island-in game time!" Melody said, floating away back on the stage.

Melody pull out a gold coin and said, "You crave zis, honh? Oui! Zen answer correctly! Ah but do not fear zee failure! Zere is no penalty for your wrongness. At worse, you will learn zee island fact and win a coin or deux! Zis sound like zee very pinnacle of welcome fun activity, oui?"

"It sounds like fun!" Woo said.

"Anything with learning is fun to him." Mighty Ray whispered to no one in particular.

"Oui! What fun indeed, honh? Zen let zee fun begin! For zee appetizer... ZEE TICK-X QUIZ!" Melody said, happily.

The crowd cheered again, letting two different shellos appear next to the green pokemon.

"I will ask zee question. If zee answer is 'true'..." Melody said, turning her head to the east shellos on the right. "Zen talk to zee Staff Shellos on zee check panel!"

The blue and green Staff Shellos made sounds to show where he is.

"If zee answer, is how you say, 'false'..." Melody said, turning her head towards the west shellos on the left. "Zen talk to zee Staff Shellos on zee X panel!"

The pink and white shellos made sounds to show where he is. Melody floated to the middle of the panels.

"Allez-vous! Here we go!" The green pokemon said, as the Big Green group stood in front of the panels. "Tick-X Quiz go time!"

Melody coughed a little and said, "Question 1! _Zis island named Pi'illo Island? _Move to zee panel of your choice and talk to zee Staff, s'il vous plait."

Apetrully, Woo, First Squad, and Hope choose the check panel as some other four pokemon pick the X panel.

"Zee answer is... True!" Melody said.

_How could those pokemon forget this island's name? I thought they might live here. Or maybe they're just tourists. _Hope thought.

"Oui, is correct! Zis place is call Pi'illo Island, and for zis victory, I'll will give zee reward." Melody said.

The Melody Pokemon throw five coins in the air and Hope was able to get them in her hands. Hope smiled as she put them in her 'body pocket' on her hip.

"Question 2. Zee leader of zis island... _He is call Dr. Sneezemore. _Now choose!" Melody said.

First Squad, Apetrully, Woo, and Hope choose the X panel as the other pokemon pick the Check panel.

"Zis answer... FASLE!" Melody said.

"These are way too easy! A baby can answer these in under a second." Mighty Ray said.

"But how are the pokemon not getting them? Don't they live here?" Hope said.

"It's still fun, even if it's easy." Apetrully said.

"Zee leader of zis island is Dr. Snoozemore! You answer zis one correctly, honh? So here are zee coins!" Melody said.

Once again, Melody throw five more coins in the air and Hope was able to catch them with a smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" Hope said, putting the coins in her 'body pocket'.

"Zee Tick-X Quiz ends!" Melody said. "We hope zis was fun, honh? A fun welcome."

The gate below them open.

"We meet again at zee Pi'illo Castle. Oui! Au revoir, peoples and pokemon." Melody said, as she walk away with the two Staff Shellos.

"I would like to see this Pi'illo Castle. Come on, everyone." Apetrully said, walking off with First Squad and Woo the Wise.

"Hm..." Hope said.

_I wonder if Jumpy is okay. He's taking a while. Maybe he's a little lost. _Hope thought.

"Wait for me!" Hope shouted as she chase after the Big Green group.

After losing the group from the crowd of pokemon, Hope decided to just look around the next place. While she did that, she was able to find some of those coins and learn about their guardian, Cresselia.

_I wonder if it's another cresselia. _Hope thought.

Her pink eyes notice Melody and Hope said, "Hello!"

"Ah, Madame! Zee Pi'illo Castle is down zis way. Zee staff awaits for your arrival with anticipation, you know. Please do not get lose, honh? Oui, hurry forward... with zee quickness, oui! Oh hoh, hoh." Melody said, then floated away.

"That was a little... odd. If odd is the right word to describe that." Hope said.

Hope happily jump over the platform-like crates, collecting coins on the way. When she reach the other end, she was able to go to the other area with her friends. Suddenly, the gates behind them closed.

"Oh hon!" A familiar voice said.

Melody the meloetta appear before them. She wasn't in her aria form, but in her pirouette form as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Impressive, to see you have come zis far... I applaud zee spirit." Melody said with a smug smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sonia said as the group walk towards her.

"But zee happy times, zey end right NOW! Now is supper time! And zee supper... is you!" Melody said, evilly.

"Us... dinner? What are you talking about?" Mr. NoHands said.

"Honh, honh, honnnnh... Ah oui, for that is why we brought you here... You will be served to the hongry pokemon!" Melody said.

The Melody Pokemon turn to a nearby cage and said, "Voila!"

The cage rise, revealing a geodude that floated towards them. First Squad and Hope got in a fighting pose.

"Zey are so famished. Ah, oui! Zey honger!" Melody said, rubbing her hands together with a wide smile.

"You're... You're mad!" Woo the Wise shouted, hiding behind Lin Chung.

"Non! You are mad! And I repeat you are... monster supper!" Melody shouted.

"Grrr, you jest!"

"Mais non, zis is no jest! Succumb to zee fears! All will be monster snacked! Zee honger beast will feed! OH HONH, HONH!" Melody laughed.

"First Squad, please let me handle this one!" Hope said.

"Hope, are you sure?" Apetrully said.

"Please. Please. Please! You told me I should learn how to fight, and this is my chance!"

"Let her do it, commander." Lin Chung said.

"Alright." Apetrully said. "Please be careful, Hope."

"Got it." Hope said.

Apetrully, Woo, and First Squad back away. They were surprise to see the geodude jumping on Melody's head, pushing her into the ground, then face Hope. Melody got out of the ground and said, "Bad monsters! No jump! Non! Naughty! Naughty! Heel for moi!"

The geodude knock her away, then turn back to Hope.

"Ready? LET'S A-GO!" Hope said, jumping into action.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we go!" Hope shouted, getting ready for the battle.

Before Hope was able to fight the geodude, Woo the Wise quickly ran up to her.

"Hope! Do you remember about dodging?" Woo ask.

"I think, but I guess I could get a reminder." Hope said.

"Alright. Let the wild pokemon attack you."

Hope nodded a bit, not really knowing what's his idea. The geodude came up to her, and took out a rock from the ground. Before he can throw it at Hope for a rock throw, suddenly everything freeze and Woo shouted, "HALT!"

"What is it?" Hope said, frozen in place even though she's talking.

"As you can see, the pokemon got close and is about to attack. Time it right and the attack will miss you completely." Woo explained.

Everything went back to normal. Hope was able to jump over the geodude's rock throw. Soon, the pokemon ran back to his spot.

"As you just saw, dodging one attack can leave you undamaged. Study the monsters that you'll face and try your best to dodge. I'll wait for you to finish the fight." Woo said, quickly going back to the rest of the members of Big Green.

With the advice of Woo the Wise, Hope was able to defeat the rock type pokemon within a few turns. First Squad and Woo sighed of relief, knowing Hope was able to defeat it, but Apetrully was quite mad at the Melody Pokemon.

"What's the meaning of this!? We were invited here to be fed by your pokemon!?" Apetrully shouted. "Also, geodude don't eat people!"

"Come back here!" Hope shouted, chasing after the auburn-orange pokemon.

When Hope was able to catch up with the Melody Pokemon, Melody said, "Oh honh! At last you came."

"What's going on here!?" Hope shouted as her tail straighten up like a exclamation point.

"I am kept on waiting for too long! Zat did not quit go to plan earlier... Non... But the back fire only made mon wrath grow!" Melody shouted, not really listening to the pink and white monkey.

Another cage was lifted, revealing two geodude. Hope sighed with her hand on her face.

_Holy bananas! If I can take on one geodude, then I can take on two geodude. _Hope thought, kind of wishing it was a little harder.

"Voila! Zis one is stronger! Oui, and ravenous! Prepare for nibbling. Zis only end when zee last morsel is snack! Now! Havez at her!" Melody shouted, as Hope got ready.

Hope let her guard down as Melody's jaw dropped when the geodude fell asleep.

"Oh... Ah! Hm? Lazy pokemon! Zis is not nap time!" Melody shouted, trying to wake the pokemon up.

_I guess not all the pokemon she have is under her control. Hm... Maybe I should do a surprise attack on them. _Hope thought.

Hope quickly jump on the rock type pokemon before they could react. With that, the two geodude woke up by that. One came up to her and try to attack.

_Remember! I can counterattack. _Hope thought.

Hope was able to jump over it and jump on the geodude. Defeating the pokemon wasn't that hard for Hope.

"Your turn, ballerina!" Hope shouted, ready to fight the Melody Pokemon.

"Wll, zat is zat." Melody said.

She quickly sang her Relic Song, transforming back into her aria form.

"Wait, who in the what now?" Hope said, absolutely confuse on the pokemon's sudden change in not just form but also idea.

"Zere were mistakes here... But zis was quite spectacle, non?" Melody ask with her hand on her hip.

The rest of the Big Green group walk up to the two, just as confuse as the pink monkey. She was acting like nothing bad happened between them!

"Wait, this was all an act?" Lin Chung ask.

"But of course! Zis was one of the many events prepare for vous! You felt zee passion, non? Monster supper indeed!" Melody explained with a little twirl.

"I see, but... If you do something like that for real, I'm sure to beat you up and get you arrested!" Hope shouted, scaring the Melody Pokemon a bit.

"Geez, you don't have to go that far." Sonia whispered to the monkey.

"Or at least just beat her up." Mighty Ray quickly added.

"Sorry," Hope whispered to her friends.

"Sorry, commander, but events must be kept secret." Melody said. "Now, let us continue onward."

A gate that wasn't too far from them open. With a smile on her face, Melody said, "Pi'illo Castle, she lies just before us. We are un moment away! Come!"

Melody quickly floated away. Before they could go, Hope felt a gentle pet on her head and heard Lin Chung say, "Good job. You're getting pretty good at fighting."

As her friends walk off, Hope let out a small squeal for the little praise and ran after her friends. She felt a little pride in her.

"I'm kind of worry about Jumpy. We haven't seen him for a while." Apetrully said.

"Maybe he's on his way right now, meeting some of the pokemon." Mr. NoHands said.

"Sounds like something he might do." Hope said. "Come on! To Pi'illo Castle!"

The group got to the front of the castle, seeing the Melody Pokemon again. Good thing she's still normal.

"Welcome! Oui, welcome! Welcome to Pi'illo Castle!" Melody said with a wink. "Are we enjoying zee good times so far? Oui, your faces tell me zis is true!"

"Well, it's quite a exciting trip so far." Apetrully said.

"Ohh! Sweet commander! Zee words give me great joy! Zee heart, it soars! Zee dream, zey are true! And now let us enter zee castle, s'il vous plait!"

Then a voice was heard, calling for them.

"Wait!"

The group turn to them, seeing Jumpy trying to catch up with them, but when he was so close, he trip onto his face.

"Taking another snooze?" Mighty Ray said with a chuckle.

"Jumpy!" Hope happily said, as Jumpy stood up and dust himself off. "For a minute there, I thought you might be knocked out for the entire vacation.

"I'm glad you made it, Jumpy. Now we can enter the castle." Apetrully said.

"Oui! Oh! Monsieur Jumpy, he enjoy zee same quiz on his way here. Zat that right, oui, Monsieur?" Melody ask.

Jumpy happily nodded.

"Oui, zat is right. Now. Madame Hope and Monsieur Jumpy. You won some coins in zee quiz, oui?" Melody ask.

The two animals nodded.

"And how many coins did you win?" Melody continue to ask.

Hope took out her coins from her body pocket while Jumpy took out his coins from under his hat.

"Oh! Zee two of you combined won 50 coins!" Melody said. "Hm... But zis sum is a bit, how do you say, meagre, honh? Perhaps a petit game to fatten zee wallets? Before you answer, know zis! Zee game is quick and easy."

"Hm..." Jumpy and Hope said, deep in thought.

"Go ahead, you two. We have plenty of time." Apetrully said.

"Ah, j'adore! Zis commander. He catches on quickly!" Melody commented.

"Okay." Hope said with a nod, along with Jumpy.

"Very well zen... Since time is money... Now we play... COINS-UP CHALLENGE!" Melody shouted, moving out of the way. "DROP ZEE THING!"

A shadow appear and two of the shellos staff came and went to their places. There was a pole came out of nowhere, and on it were some numbers and platforms for two people. Soon, Hope and Jumpy step on a platform of their own and wait for the instructions.

"Madame Hope. Monsieur Jumpy. You need to take turns hitting zee blocks to elevate zee platforms. Madame Hope will hit the pink block with the H on it. Oui! And Monsieur Jumpy will hit zee black block with the J on it. Take turns hitting zee blocks with good timing to go up, up, UP! Zee higher you go, zee greater zee multiplier on zee coins you hold! And if you make it to zee very top, I will even offer zee special prize. So take turns hitting zose block to go as high as you can! And now we start zee coins-up challenge. STARTEZ!" Melody explain.

Once the game started, the Hope hit her block with her head, then Jumpy hit his next with his head. The two kept on going back and forth as the crowd, including their friends, cheer them on to continue. They watch as the two went higher and higher until they made it to the very top.

"ZEE GAME ENDS! COINS x3!" Melody shouted as the platforms lower themselves back to the ground.

Hope and Jumpy jump off the platforms, then gave each other a high five. Melody walk up to them.

"SUPERB! Stupendous! Parfait! You started with 50 coins and now we multiply by 3. So between you two duex, zee grand total is... 150 COINS!" Melody shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yahoo!" The two animals shouted as the gold coins were given to them.

"As a prize for zee perfections, you get the 1-UP Deluxe!" Melody said as she gave Hope the green mushroom.

"A 1-UP Deluxe? What's that?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Oh yeah! If someone is knocked out, just feed them this and they'll jump back to action." Hope said. "They're very, very rare in the Hidden Kingdom."

"Coins-up Challenge, it ends now! And here, as a prize just for playing! Oui, I insist you have zis banana." Melody said, giving Jumpy the banana.

"Banana...?" Jumpy said, confuse, putting it under his hat.

"Banana..." Hope said, drooling a bit, yet also confuse too.

"Madame Hope! Monsieur Jumpy! Zis is fine work, honh? Oui! And now zee welcoming games ends! To zee castle!" Melody said, then went inside the castle.

The group follow in, while Hope and Jumpy still looks confuse about the banana.


End file.
